


Drabble: Phone Number

by koalathebear



Series: Pitch Missing Scenes: Conversations Unsaid [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: After watching episode 1.04 The Break, I was thinking about how Mike and Ginny had originally exchanged phone numbers.  Just a drabble (100 word fic).  First fic for the fandom so I thought I'd better start small :)





	

Mike reaches out his hand for Ginny's phone.

"What are you doing?" she asks, handing him her cell without even thinking.

"You're alone in San Diego, you live in a hotel," he tells her, gesturing towards the Omni Hotel next to Petco Park.

"I know Blip … Evelyn… Amelia… Eliot …" 

"And?" he questions. 

She hesitates briefly. "And you – I know you." 

He smiles broadly and saves his number in her cell. 

_Mike._

He doesn't bother with his surname. Then he calls her cell and she watches, bemused as he saves her number into his cell.

"You ever need anything – just call."


End file.
